


we’re accidentally in love

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: “I need ya to be my boyfriend for a couple of weeks,” Ben says over his pint.“That’s what I thought you said,” Callum licks his lips unsure. “I ain’t- we ain’t-“





	we’re accidentally in love

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, this is terrible and i don’t particularly like it, but wednesday’s are black days and therefore we need some ballum in our life’s... so here you go (please be nice) 
> 
> also, dedicated to @lucres on tumblr because they’re an absolute delight and always kind to me :) x enjoy guys

Callum almost spat his drink out at Ben’s words. He’s had some stupid ideas in his time, but this one goes straight to top spot.

“Ya what?” Callum looks up at him, needs to make sure he’s heard him right.

“I need ya to be my boyfriend for a couple of weeks,” Ben says over his pint.

“That’s what I thought you said,” Callum licks his lips unsure. “I ain’t- we ain’t-“

Ben just rolls his eyes, doesn’t see the big deal. “I know, but I need someone quickly and you’re my only choice.”

“Get someone off Grindr, that’s what you normally do,” Callum raises his eyebrows.

Ben sighs dramatically, eyes closing . “It won’t work. I need someone who my mum will like. Someone who already knows me. It’s just easier, can ya trust me on this?”

Callum bites on his lip nervously, still confused and shocked. He doesn’t even know what’s going to be expected of him, if anyone will even buy into it. Ben looks at him expectedly, lips in a slight smirk. Callum downs the rest of his drink for dutch courage before nodding weakly.

Ben just winks and slaps his arm gratefully.

Callum’s insides just turn cold, something inside him feeling like dread.

*  
They drive up to Walford a week later, and Callum doesn’t feel much better about the situation.

Callum’s known Ben for a couple of years now, meeting at work. They speak when passing, on lunch breaks, and when the whole team go for drinks after work. They aren’t exactly the best of friends.

“Couldn’t ya have asked Jay to do this?” Callum asks, looking out the window.

He hears Ben laugh. “Jay’s with Lola. Keep up Callum.”

Callum sighs. “I’m just not very good at lying. It don’t feel right lying to someone, to your mum.”

Ben groans. “Ya really are fun at parties, aren’t you?” They stop at a set of traffic lights, Ben turning to look at Callum. “It’s just for a week or so. I’ll do most the talking. You just stand by my side and look pretty,” Ben smiles, teeth nipping at his bottom lip when Callum’s lips rise into a smile, too.

Callum tries to relax, shoulders dropping. “So, what’s your mum like?”

*  
Kathy is a delight, greets Ben with a wide grin and suffocating hug, eyes glistening slightly from tears. Ben hugs his mum back just as tight and Callum’s surprised by how soft he is around her. He’s so used to the sarcasm and arrogance, that this is a side to Ben that Callum didn’t think he had.

Then Kathy’s attention turns to Callum, her arms out wide before pulling him into a hug and Callum stumbles before wrapping his arms loosely around her.

“Oh, Callum, aren’t you so handsome!?” She pulls away to cup his reddened cheeks.

“Well, I’m not going to date someone ugly, am I? Give me some credit,” Ben smirks at the expression on both his mums and Callum’s faces.

He laughs, but doesn’t stop there. Leans back to glance at Callum’s behind. “He’s got a peachy arse, too. Always a bonus.”

“Ben!” They both exclaim in unison, Kathy turns to Callum. “How do you put up with him?”

Calum smiles weakly, shrugging. “I _really_ don’t know.”

She just rolls her eyes. “Come on, let me introduce ya both to my husband-to-be.”

*  
Mark is nice enough. Says and does all the things you’d want a man to say and do for the woman you’re about to marry.

Kathy’s love sick eyes are undeniable, her body leaning into him as he gets to know Ben better.

Callum can tell Ben is pessimistic at first, just nodding along and asking questions that Callum knows are meant to cause a reaction, but Mark answers them unfazed.

Before long, they’re all sat around the table with a takeaway and Callum feels surprisingly at ease.

Like all this isn’t a lie.

*  
“Girls Aloud? Lady Gaga?” Callum’s fingers run along the CD’s on the shelf in Ben’s old bedroom. He smirks to himself, “ya must have loved a good song and dance.”

Ben groans. “Do ya mind taking the piss out of me?” 

Callum holds his hands up, laughing at Ben’s warning look. “We’ve all got guilty pleasures.”

Ben throws a cushion at him before laying down a spare cushion and blanket down onto the floor. “You can have the bed.”

Callum looks down at the bed and then at Ben sitting down on the floor. He hadn’t even thought about this, having to share a room. He scratches at his chin. “I can take the sofa so ya don’t hurt ya back.”

“Are you this slow on purpose?” Ben asks, no malice behind it. “We are supposed to be together. Why would ya be sleeping on the sofa?”

Callum shrugs, rooted to the spot and he hates feeling like he’s under the spotlight.

“Just get in the bed,” Ben lays down properly, light shining down on his face from his phone, the conversation clearly over for him.

Callum does as he’s told, turning the light off on his way. Callum’s not sure why this is making him feel so restless, everything in him loud and heavy.

He lays awake long after Ben drops off to sleep. The dark room filled with only the sound of light snoring and Callum’s heavy breathing.

*  
It’s the day of the wedding, the whole reason Callum was roped into this. It’s gotten easier, they’ve been taken at face value, no questions have been asked, therefore Callum hasn’t had to think up lies.

They’re at the reception, Ben by his side, drink in him and Callum’s had to try so hard all day not to look for too long.

Callum’s not blind, he knows Ben’s a good looking guy. It’s just today, with Ben in a well-fitted suit, that Callum can’t seem to ignore it.

Ben’s on the right way to getting drunk, a sparkle in his eyes that seems to shine more when his eyes meet Callum’s for a few seconds before they both look away awkwardly.

“Your mum looks really happy,” Callum notices, watching her dance in her husbands arms.

“Yeah,” Ben says quietly, watching her adoringly. “She deserves it.”

“Are you happy?” Callum asks suddenly, like it’s even any of his business.

He sees the way Ben’s lips pout, jaw tightening and he wants to kick himself. Ben puts his beer bottle to his lips, finishing it off before getting to his feet and Callum thinks he’s going to storm off.

Ben offers his hand out, palm upwards. “Dance with me?”

Callum stumbles over words that sit in his mouth, his brow creasing. He hasn’t even answered his question, he’s glad really, but he wasn’t expecting this either.

“Don’t leave me hanging,” Ben looks between Callum and his hand. “Let me show you them dance moves ya reckon I’ve got.”

Then Callum’s laughing, shaking his head. “Shut up.”

He wipes his palms against his trouser legs, before standing up and letting Ben take his hand.

His skin feels soft, almost like a feather and Callum’s eyes focus on their hands until they reach the dance floor.

“I don’t really dance,” Callum mumbles, looking around at everyone else coupled up dancing along to a soft melody in the background.

“Ignore everyone else,” Ben looks up at him, stepping closer. “Ya literally just got to shuffle your feet anyway, it’s hardly a breakdance.”

Callum bites at his lip, Ben taking control, his right hand staying in Callum’s whilst his left arm comes up to rest around Callum’s shoulder and Callum moves cautiously to put his hand on Ben’s waist.

It’s pretty much how Ben said it was, a shuffle of feet and going round in circles.

Only, three songs in now, and there’s no sign of stopping. Callum’s hand goes further behind Ben, resting on the bottom of his back and Ben’s face rests into the the crook of Callum’s neck.

Both their eyes closed. It’s a moment that seems to last forever and not at all.

*  
It’s late when they get back, Callum knocking back shot after shot once him and Ben has finished dancing. He wasn’t sure what had happened between them. It was only a dance, it wasn’t meant to shift something between them.

It wasn’t supposed to make Callum not want to let go. It felt like Ben had left an imprint in his soul, making all the clouds disappear and bring out the sun.

It scared him. It scared him so much that he drank his way in trying to forget. It didn’t work, especially when Ben held him up walking back home, or when he sat him down and made him drink two pints of water and take paracetamols.

“You’re a good boyfriend,” Callum smiles into his chest, he might be drunk, but he knows what he’s saying and it sounds ridiculous.

Ben just smiles though, “you’ve only just noticed?”

Callum looks up at him through his lashes, Ben looks all coy and somewhat happy by Callum’s words. “Ya blushing,” Callum says, doesn’t mean for it to sound like it’s the best realisation he’s ever made, but he literally leans forward and taps Ben’s cheek.

“Remind me to never let you get drunk again.” Ben rolls his eyes. “Finish the rest of that and let’s get some sleep.”

Callum hopes Ben can’t sense Callum’s eyes burning into the back of him as he heads upstairs.

*  
The last few nights they’d been taking it in turns to have the bed, tonight was Ben’s turn, but he just sat on the edge, hands pulling at loose fabric on his pyjama top.

“I’m not happy,” Ben says out of the blue, a frown in between his eyebrows.

“What?” Callum stops what he’s doing to face Ben.

“Earlier. Ya asked if I was happy. The answers no.”

Callum’s comes to sit next to him. “Why?”

Ben shrugs. “My life’s a joke. I can’t even get a proper boyfriend. I’ve got to lie to my mum. It’s pathetic.”

“Ya will one day. Like I said, you’re a good boyfriend.” Callum touches gently at Ben’s arm, fingers moving in circles.

Ben’s eyes close, a tingle running down his spine. “Ya don’t have to sleep on the floor tonight. I mean, if ya don’t want. You’re pretty drunk and-“

“I get the wall side,” Callum simply says, and it’s a far cry from how scared he felt earlier. He’d like to say it’s the drink, but they both know deep down he’s not as drunk right now.

He climbs into the bed first, his feet almost hanging out the bottom of the duvet and it’s something that always makes Ben smile to himself. Tonight is no different.

They lay facing each other in the dark. Breath warm on both their faces and it makes Ben edge closer, their feet brushing together and Callum smiles into his pillow.

“Is this alright?” Ben whispers, unsure.

Callum licks his lips, moves his arm under Ben’s head and shuffles in closer. He’s not sure what’s prompting him to do this, or why this pull between them has suddenly appeared but it’s there, and it feels safe.

“Yeah. It’s good,” Callum swallows, his lips press against Ben’s forehead as he speaks.

Ben’s arm clings around him tightly, maybe afraid all this is a dream, but he soon falls asleep, content.

Callum’s fingers run through Ben’s hair, run across his ear and then his lips press soft kisses to his forehead.

He breathes deeply, closing his eyes.

He hopes this makes Ben happy.

*  
Once they leave Walford and go back to their real life’s it isn’t long before Ben’s admitting he wanted Callum to be his pretend boyfriend because he’d always liked him.

Callum was stunned, couldn’t believe someone like Ben would look twice at him.

Callum wasn’t sure what feelings he had for Ben, all he knew was they made him feel good, they brought him alive and seemed to make everything worth it.

It wasn’t long before Callum was asking Ben that all important question.

“Will you be my _real_ boyfriend, Ben Mitchell?” 


End file.
